mc_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive/Survival/History
The Wars (Era of the High Mages) The Kingdom of Galendan was once a horrible place, full of wars and clans fighting for dominance. The two worst of these clans followed two very powerful wizards, who had feuded since adolescence. One of these wizards chose to follow the magic of light, and the other, the magic of darkness. Keep in mind that neither one was holy nor were they evil, the magic they sought to master simply manifested itself in such manner on our plane. These wizards were known as the Mages, and later on the High Mages. Since so great was their power that no one dared challenge them, newer and less powerful wizards looked to them for guidance. The clans fought and fought, and eventually the land began to be torn apart by the High Mages. With the world hanging in balance, the High Mages came to a tentative agreement: they would both retreat far away from each other, to opposite ends of the land. The earth was safe from the powerful magic of the High Mages, but leaderless and lost; the fighting among the tribes became even worse. The High Mages eventually disappeared; no one knows what happened to them. Some say they merely grew old and died. Those who have been to their last strongholds (the Mages' Towers) will disagree; the few who have gone and returned speak of a power emanating from the bastions of magic. The power is so great it can be felt a great distance away, and - though regarded as delusions of weary travelers - it is said many great rings of material float around the towers. Those who whisper such things speak of ghosts and immortality; although scoffed at by most, no remains of either wizard was ever found and so we may never know the truth. Decades passed. Out of the darkness of war much good evolved. A dedicated soul discovered glass, and built a tower out of it. A game designed to improve agility was invented, and a stadium was built for it in the most hostile of locations. A city was built in the air, carefully engineered and supported by only a central column. Many mistakes were made. A young Mage accidentally channeled the power of obsidian into a sphere of such magnitude his life was taken (word of an inner chamber has spread, but any attempts to break through the walls have resulted in fiery death). Many adventurers began to explore caves - few returned from more than a dozen such expeditions. There is word of one soul who walked so far on the surface looking for peace that he could not return. And then, the Warlord appeared. The Contests (Era of the Warlord) No one knew who he was, nor from whence he came. At his side, the Battlemaster fought valiantly and well. Both masters of warfare and single combat, they quickly gained support. Many attempts to crush them before they were too powerful were made, but in vain. However, unlike the previous champions of the clans, the Warlord and Battlemaster gave no lies about trying to end conflict. They merely wanted to end factions. Under one banner, the world became much more peaceful. No longer were young children forced into soldiering. If a man or woman wished to fight, it was of his or her own choice. The Warlord and Battlemaster ruled all, and have only grown more powerful since. During this time, a religion was brought forward. A small hill made of sandstone in the middle of the plains was discovered. The hill was not solid but in fact hollow, and became revered as "The Block". The Warlord saw fit to have a temple built around it, and around the temple a city grew. Bringing materials from many miles away, the Battlemaster and Warlord created a powerful stronghold full of secrets. Under the Warlord and Battlemaster, the land became prosperous, if a little bit chaotic. Peace reigned supreme, with individual duels and small conflicts between towns breaking out. Many citizens were content with the world they were in. However, this was not the ideal of all denizens of the land, and one young man saw fit to change it all. The Powers (Era of the Grand Mage) A young warrior skilled in dungeoneering and art, he decided to immerse himself in the art of magic. Learning as much as he could from the mistakes of the Dark and Light High Mages, he chose the path down the middle: a true neutral. Eventually, his power began to be felt by all the Mages in the land, and whispers of a new High Mage were fearfully spread. The Warlord and Battlemaster recognized the power of the Mage and realized that their time was at an end. They offered a deal to the mysterious man: they would continue to rule the land, but answer to him. The Mage was pleased that he would not have to take the throne by force and agreed to the deal. The Mage grew stronger and stronger, and eventually other Mages from around the kingdom came to him for training. Many were turned down, but a select few were allowed to follow and learn from him. Eventually the apprentices surpassed the power of the High Mages of the past, and began to take on their own apprentices. The master was happy to see this, and began to call them the new High Mages. In return, he became known as the Grand Mage, for his wisdom and power were far greater than any other known. Soon, magical skirmishes comparable to those of the wars of the past began to break out. The Warlord and Battlemaster approached the Grand Mage and implored that he put an end to it, lest the world be put in danger once again. The Grand Mage thought long and hard, and made a decision. The Present (Era of the Council) The land would be ruled no longer by one or two people, but by a council of leaders. The Warlord and Battlemaster were obvious choices for this council, and so too were the two most powerful High Mages. From the town the Grand Mage originated from, he brought his brother, who formed a perfect 'opposition' to the Grand Mage. A master of peace was brought into the council, and a young lady who always saw the good in things formed a perfect balance to the table. The council room was created underneath The Block, as a source of great power and a link to the other planes that the Grand Mage could draw wisdom from it was an ideal location. Under this council, the powers were subdued so that the world would never be torn apart. Alas, the damage was already so great that the Grand Mage decided to create a new world on a similar plane and move all important features to it. This new land was untouched and the citizens quickly grew to love it. And so that brings us to the present. to be continued.....